Learning to love all over again
by chibi341
Summary: We all know Nana is boy crazy, but what happens when being with a boy isn't just doing it for her anymore and a girl sets her heart fluttering?
1. New Crush!

This will be my first ever fanfiction posted. I'm nervous, and tired. Writing this at 1:15 A.M. probably isn't the best time but, oh well.

**NANA and all the characters mentioned belong to Ai Yazawa and not me! Please support her manga and buy it and the dvds for the anime!**

**

* * *

**

'It's true that I've always been boy crazy. I've been like that for as long as I can remember. Lately though, I haven't felt that way. I'm just not getting that feeling I used to get when I was around a boy I really liked, and it scares me. It makes me feel horrible, especially since I'm in a relationship with Nobu. He's a great guy, he really is. He's so sweet and sensitive, not to mention insanely funny! Any girl would be lucky to be with him and I am, but those feelings of love are gone.

I don't get that butterfly-in-my-stomach feeling, or that tingling sensation on my skin. It's all gone…around men. And I've noticed lately that those nervous feelings only happen around Nana. I don't know what to do. I'm frightened.

I've never thought of myself as a lesbian before. I mean sure, I've thought girls were cute. How could I not? We get to wear the most adorable clothes! But I don't just think of how cute Nana looks in a new skirt, or nice tank top. I've begun to think about other things. I just don't know what to do.'

Nana Komatsu stared blankly into her rice omelet. She only began cooking it because she thought Nana would smell it and ask for one too. Only she remembered Nana had spent the night with Ren.

"It's not fair! I never get to see Nana anymore!" Nana began to sob in a child-like manner. "I live with Nana and I don't get to see her as much as Ren does!"

"Oh? I'm sorry Hachi, I'll start making more room for you in my schedule then." Nana Osaki said as she closed the door behind her.

"Nana! You're back!" Hachi ran over to Nana and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so much! It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks!" She squeezed her Nana a little tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"Calm down, I've only been gone a day! And would please let go! For a puppy you sure give quite the bear hug!"

"Oh, sorry." Hachi immediately let go, but followed Nana to her room. She watched as Nana took off her coat and threw it on the bed. She then began to go into her dresser draw and take out fresh clothes. "If your going to take a bath I'll start the water for you." Before Nana could even answer Hachi was already headed towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Hachiko! And don't worry, today I'm only working until four so we'll have plenty of time to hang out before band practice!" She walked into the bathroom to see a towel out for her and Nana testing the water. "The way you treat me, you make me feel like a husband getting back from a business trip."

Hachi looked up and smiled, "I can't help it, I just like to do these things for you." She let Nana bathe in peace and went back out into the main room. Her rice omelet, now cold, looked more appealing than before. It was weird how Nana could affect her life so much to the point were she couldn't eat.

'I guess this is what happens when your in love.'

* * *

I know it's short, but I hope you guys like what I wrote so far. I might continue it, I still am unsure . Tell me what you think!


	2. Old lovers never quit!

So here comes chapter two! Yay! I didn't think that I would be writing chapter two so soon. Thanks for taking the time and reading this.

I hope I don't confuse you guys if I switch between Nana and Hachi. I will most likely only call Nana Komatsu Hachi when both Nana's are being used at the same time, like talking to each other or if one is talking about the other.

**NANA and all the characters mentioned belong to Ai Yazawa and not me! Please support her manga and buy it and the dvds for the anime!

* * *

**

Hachi went into her room and flopped on the bed. She looked over at her clock to see it was only three o'clock. "Ugh! Why can't it be four!", she exclaimed while she kicked her feet. It seemed like that hour that Nana was home earlier had only been twenty minutes. The hours since she left had felt so long. It didn't matter what Hachi did to try and pass the time. She tried reading magazine articles, watching T.V., and shopping. Not even shopping helped to pass time.

"Well, I'm sure I could find something to do to pass the last hour. I know! I should call up Junko!" She dialed in her cell phone number and heard the ringing. So she waited, and waited…and waited, but no one was picking up. Hachi ended the call and decided she should try again later. 'Junko always answers, so she must be really busy right now. I shouldn't bother her.'

In the end, Nana just ended up putting the T.V. on again and tuning into a gossip show. Nothing to interesting was happening so she began to doze off.

She was startled awake when she heard her cell phone begin to ring. She rushed over to her bed stand and picked up her cell phone, looking at who was calling. To her surprise it was Takumi. Since she had 'broken' up with him over the phone they hadn't spoken. "Hello?", she said it like she couldn't tell who was on the other line. 'I must sound stupid', she thought.

"Hey Nana. How's it going?", he said…a little nervously? His voice was usually so calm and aloof, so she could never really tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"I'm okay." There was a long pause between them. 'Might as well cut to the chase.', she thought. "So, uhm, why'd you call?"

"Oh! Uh, just to see what you were up to. I'm going to be in town tonight so I thought we could meet up somewhere and talk. I got this feeling you were mad at me or something."

'Meet up? Why so suddenly, or had all there times together been like this?' She didn't know if all her moments with Takumi had been sudden, and if they had were they even good moments? She could remember feeling happy being with him, but what if it was only because they had had sex all the times they were together?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Takumi's voice. "Are you there Nana?"

She waited a couple more seconds before deciding what her answer would be. "Sorry, I already made plans for tonight, but maybe we can talk some other time?" Even though to her they weren't officially dating anymore, she felt bad knowing that she wasn't too clear with Takumi the last time they talked. The next time they get together she is going to tell him point blank: 'We're over.'

Takumi told her he would call her the next time he was free and then said good-bye. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, but she knew that that same feeling would be back the next time she would see Takumi. "I really need to sort out my relationship status.."

She spent the next ten minutes freshening up for when Nana got home. She giggled to herself a little. She liked how even though they weren't dating or any thing close to that, she could call it 'our home'. It made her feel as though one day, it could be theirs, or that they would buy a big house and live in it together.

She heard a click at the door and the small creak it made when it opened. "Hey, Hachi, I'm home!", she heard Nana call as she walked into the room.

"Nana!" Hachi ran over and gave her a big hug. "You don't know how much I missed you", she said as she rubbed her head into Nana.

"Yeah, I missed you too Hachi."


	3. I'm here for you!

So here is the long awaited chapter 3! I'm sorry it took my so long! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I could write almost a whole paragraph as to why it took me so long but I don't want to bore you. Maybe everyone has trouble trying to get over the third chapter? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it doesn't seem like a filler ( I really hope it won't)

**NANA and all the characters mentioned belong to Ai Yazawa and not me! Please support her manga and buy it and the dvds for the anime!**

**

* * *

**

Nana and Hachi had just walked into the restaurant where Yasu had told them to meet up. When they were still in the taxi, Hachi made a bet: If Hachi is able to find Shin's icy blue hair before Nana could spot Yasu's shiny bald head, then Nana has to pay for Hachi's drinks.

"Just so you know Nana, I'm very good at challenges like this! You don't stand a chance!", Hachi said while looking around at the tables and bar stools.

"Really? I didn't know the complex challenges of I-Spy.." Nana searched her purse for her cigarettes and lighter, knowing she would light up one before they ate. 'Damn, where are they?', she was so busy searching her purse, that she didn't eve notice that Hachi was prancing towards the center of the room.

"I found Shin! Looks like I win Nana, ha-ha!" She stood in front of the table, waiting for Nana to arrive.

"Hachi! Come sit next to me!" Shin got up and pulled out the chair next to him, signaling Hachi to sit down.

"Hey! you shouldn't sit near Shin, he only wants you to sit next to him so you'll buy him some beer!", Nobu scoffed.

Nana took a seat between Nobu and Yasu, still searching through her purse. "Ah-hah! Gotcha, you little sneaks!" She took out a single cigarette, put it in her mouth, and lit it. Hachi watched as she did this. Even though it was a simple routine, that she's seen her do a hundred times over, it still caught her attention. They way Nana did it was very beautiful.

"Aw, Don't worry Nobu, you can sit near Hachi the next time. I promise", Nana teased and patted him on the head, "But for now you'll just have to sit next to me." She took a drag of her cigarette as she read through the menu.

**...**

They had just finished their meal and were getting into more serious business. Yasu had been told that there would be an agent from a relatively known record label at were they might play their next gig, if they decided to.

Hachi closed her compact mirror and exclaimed, "Are you serious? That's going to be awesome! You guys are going to be noticed, you're too good not to be!" She was so excited for them! She imagined being able to hang a poster of them next to her Trapnest poster.

"Now hold on", Yasu said between drags on his cigarette, "as exciting as this may sound, we need to think this through more."

"Yeah, but this is still a huge opportunity! We can't pass up a chance like this, I'm sure Nobu and Shin agree with me."

Shin nodded and added, "If we want to make it big, they I think we should go for it as soon as possible."

Hachi rubbed the rim of her cup, she knew it wasn't her place to tell them what they think they should do, but she couldn't help but want to.

"But what if we sign with this label and they screw us over?" Yasu retorted. Hachi could see his lawyer side begin to show.

'Okay, I hope this isn't going to become a fight.', Hachi began to get very nervous. As Nobu and Nana began to get louder and louder, she could feel other stables begin to look at them. 'That's it!'

"Well, I think you guys should go for it!" She waited for someone to answer back, but there was silence. 'Okay…didn't go as I had planned.'

"Uh. Well, I-"

"I agree with Nana, in a way" Nobu finally broke the awkward silence Nana has conjured up. "I mean, we should at least go on play and see if he even talks to us."

'Oh, thank God.' Hachi exhaled. She had thought that they might be pissed off at her for 'butting in'.

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt. Right Nana? Yasu?" Shin said, gesturing to them both.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Yasu?" Nana said, finishing up her coffee.

"…Yeah. That plan sounds good to me." He called for the check and began to gather his things.

**...**

They had paid the check, and went on their separate ways. Nana called a cab for Hachi and herself. Once they had sat in Hachi finally said (more along the line of squealing) "I'm so happy I could help! I was so scared you were all mad at me!"

"Why would we be made at you? You may not be a member, but you're a part of our gang, and we value what you have to say and all." Nana gave her a smile of reassurance, letting her know that everything was alright.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I don't know what I would do if you were mad at me." She looked Nana straight in the eyes, but once she saw the look of surprise on her face, she quickly looked away, staring at her hands. "I-I mean, you know, I would be so upset if you guys were mad at me."

Nana leaned down a little so that Hachi could see her. "Yeah, I understand." Hachi blushed a little as she said that, and turned her head towards the window. It was quiet for a few moments before Nana spoke again. "I like how Nobu acted like your knight in shining armor before. Your lucky to have a guy like Nobu around."

"Yeah, I guess I am…" Hachi didn't think of herself as lucky because she had a guy like Nobu around, 'I think I'm lucky to have you around Nana…'

"Well, you better keep your calendar open for next Saturday. 'Cause if we're gonna rock that label guy's mind, I'm gonna need my number one fan their supporting me!" She put her arm around Hachi shoulder and pulled her closer to her.

Hachi giggled, "I'll be there, but as your best friend as well!"


End file.
